In certain rural areas where there are no telephone lines, it would be desirable to utilize a cellular telephone. Often in such rural areas the cell site is at a substantial distance, and the typical cellular antenna may not be capable of useful transmission and reception due to the substantial distance of the cell.
I have discovered an antenna construction that is useful as a beam antenna, enabling it to be used as a base station antenna that can be directed toward a cell site for cellular transmission and reception, even where the cell site is at a substantial distance. Although the antenna is specifically described with respect to cellular transmission and reception, it is to be understood that the antenna of the present invention is also useful at other frequencies.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an antenna which is useful as a beam antenna for cellular transmission and reception.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an antenna that has an adjustable polarization.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.